


How do you know when you found the One?

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wonders if Dan is the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you know when you found the One?

_How do you know when you found the one?_ Phil always seems to be pondering the answer. He knew nobody, but himself would know, but as time went on, he kept questioning himself, if he had found the one. Dan. His best friend. They live together, do YouTube together, everything. Phil had realized that he thinks of Dan more than a friend, and he knows Dan thinks the same way about him.

Even through all the small kisses, way too intimate touches, and deep chats at midnight that seem to last a lifetime, Phil doesn't know what they are, and if anything is Dan the one? They never really brought it up, just assuming that they both liked each other, and went from that. They had never asked if about dating or boyfriends. The two never really seeming interested on going on dates, because they would rather stay inside. 

Everything changed on some random Tuesday. It was nothing special that day, the two were in the middle of their Tumblr browsing. "Dan, what are we?" Dan looks up from the saucy fanfiction he was reading, and shrugs.

"What do you mean?" Phil looks down at his sticker covered laptop.

"Never mind, it's stupid." Dan shakes his head. "Like, are we dating? We kiss and cuddle, and stuff. Best friends don't…touch like that."

"I mean, we can date if you want to. I just kinda assumed we were together. I've thought that for a while." Phil nods.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Dan smiles.

"Thought you would never ask, you spork."

Time has passed since then, and Phil still hasn't found the answer to his question. Their dating has been fine. It hasn't really changed anything, because they pretty much were dating before. It was the night of their anniversary when Phil asks Dan. "How do you know when you found the one?" Dan laughs.

"Well that's a question, ain't it." Dan asks, kissing Phil lightly. Phil looks at him seriously. Dan just assumed it one of their midnight talks questions, but Dan could tell it wasn't. "Um… I don't know. I think you just…know." Phil nods.

"I think I've found the one, Dan." Dan looks at him.

"Are you serious? After all we’ve been through, you're just going to break up with me! Have you been-" Dan asks angrily.

"It's you, you idiot." Dan blushes.

"Yeah I know. I was testing you." Phil kisses Dan.

"Sure." Phil realized how much he loved everything about Dan. His smile, the way he talks about his favorite movies, and the way he kissed Phil. It reminded Phil of when they first kissed, every time they kiss feels like the first. Everything seemed cliché, but Phil knew he had found the one.

The one who he would want to grow old with. The one he wanted to have a family with. The one he wanted to humiliate on camera, and pass it off with a kiss. Phil didn't know if Dan felt the way he did. Or if he felt the incredible case of butterflies in his stomach every time the other said his name. Phil liked to think that once he realized Dan was _the one,_ Dan felt that same way, which the brown haired boy did. He loved Phil with everything he had.

"I love you, you know." Dan says out of nowhere. They never really said I love you in that context. It was always in the friend's way, not the romantic lover way.

"I love you more." He says, kissing Dan. It was a long, meaningful kiss. "If I had a ring, I would get down on one knee, and ask you to marry me, but I don't want to be a loser that doesn't have a ring, so…"

"I don't care about some dumb ring." Phil moves out of the cuddle position the two were in, and he grabs a Pikachu doll, and lowers himself on one knee.

"Good, because I don't have one. But I do have a Pikachu, and a heart, which is constantly beating for you. I don't want to be cheesy, mainly because I hate cheese, but will you do me the honor of marrying me, Daniel James Howell." Dan nods, laughing, taking the Pikachu, helping him up, and squeezing the stuffing out of Phil.

"God, you're adorable." Phil blushed.

"No I'm not." Dan grabs Phil's cheeks in his hands, nuzzling his nose with Phil's.

"Yes you are. Stop lying to yourself."

"You are just saying that cause I just proposed with a Pikachu." Dan shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm just stating facts."

The playful flirting carried on. It seemed to go on all the way to wedding day. The beautiful, yet raining day in London. Phil kept saying he couldn't believe he was marrying his stalker, and Dan was freaking out, because he knew he would probably forget his vows. Phil kisses Dan, before they were whisked away to get ready separately. You wouldn't think that Dan and Phil could get any closer, but they did, before and after the wedding. Phil had made the right choice. He had found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
